


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by sebastiansgotme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Four hand combined projectile, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansgotme/pseuds/sebastiansgotme
Summary: ※仲夏夜之梦※本篇是恶犬之森续篇※窒息play※儿童不宜的幻梦※原型play





	1. Dream

☪︎⋆｡˚✩✯

厨房的摇铃在十点多时响了。

这是在Diederich家的第二天，奔波了一夜的小伯爵在他意料之中起迟了。Sebastian布置好餐桌，为一脸惺忪的男孩围上细亚麻布餐巾。

“今天的行程安排——上午审阅Funtom公司本月财务报表，下午一点到四点是绘画课。下午茶过后是经济课程，晚餐后则是钢琴课。鉴于情况特殊，在德国期间一切授课任务由我代劳。”

“哒、哒、哒——”

白煮蛋轻轻敲击着大理石桌面。伯爵的三根手指捏着半熟的鸡蛋在餐桌上磕碰，发出有规律的咔哒声。

话毕，男人抿了抿淡色的薄唇。这个臭小鬼还没睡醒，完全没听进他之前的话。

“少爷，食蛋勺就在您右手边。”

执事责备地叮嘱小主人。用餐时发出敲击音是很不体面的习惯，一个贵族应当遵守用勺子敲开蛋壳的礼仪，而不是像个乡下人一样在桌角上磕碎它。

男孩瞥了一眼看着他用餐的执事，继续轻敲着那枚蛋。

“咔嚓”

光洁的蛋壳裂开了一条缝隙，被男孩掌心轻微的力道摁在坚硬的大理石上搓滚。

伯爵用它养尊处优的粉色指甲细致地剥掉了每一块蛋壳碎片，撕掉蛋壳和蛋白之间的薄膜。餐具锋利的边缘切割进弹滑的鸡卵，半凝固的黄色液体沿着缝隙流淌出来。

男孩若有所思地盯着缓慢溢出的液体，然后用小勺一点一点将它挖干净，只剩下掏空的蛋白。

伯爵努力想把蛋液挖干净，蛋白的球形内壁依然残留着星星点点的蛋黄。

他放下了银制小勺，转而盯着男人那张刻板而无表情的脸。

“我的脸上有什么吗？”

执事略感不自在地询他的小主人。伯爵盯着他的脸看了很长时间，像是要在男人无暇的皮肤上找出一道疤痕。

“不，没什么。”

男孩用完了他的早餐——一只水煮蛋，擦干净双手径直下楼了。

“您今天吃得很少，是早餐不符合您的口味吗？”无可奈何的执事收拾好餐具，跟在伯爵身后下了楼。

“我吃饱了。沙莉文和伍尔夫醒了吗？”

“还没有。”

“算了，让他们暂时休养几天。训练他们的任务就交给你了。”伯爵拄着手杖，回头看了一眼男人。

“毕竟你一向很靠谱。”

“遵命。”

☪︎⋆｡˚✩✯.:*:･’☆

“一朵花不能选择她的颜色，这就是花朵背负的看不见的诅咒。”

走下楼梯的时候，恶魔的低语在伯爵耳畔幽幽响起，他又想起今晨荒诞的梦境——

“我明明让你栽白蔷薇的，”

伯爵讶异地看着他的庭院，他吩咐男人在温室苗圃里只选用白蔷薇，但现在园艺师的作品里既有白蔷薇也有红蔷薇。

“这是什么？”他拿手杖指着花圃里的红蔷薇，敲打着带刺的枝干。

“你毁了我的庭院，谁允许你自作主张的？  
”  
小伯爵懊恼地揉着自己的太阳穴，什么时候这个靠谱的男人也和菲尼一样手脚毛糙了？

“她有什么错呢？”执事伸手将伯爵指着的那朵颤巍巍的艳色蔷薇从枝头摘了下来。

“您知道的，一朵花不能选择她的颜色。”

“这可是她背负的看不见的诅咒啊……”

高大的男人突然凑近了，弯腰将那枝花萼上带着细刺的红蔷薇别在男孩的领口扣眼上。

白色羊皮手套包裹的细长手指暧乛昧地抚摸着盛放的娇柔花瓣，却没有立刻离开。随后那只手掌从上衣领口抚乛摸到男孩起伏的胸膛，再一路向上滑到领结上方的雪色脖颈。

“你——”

伯爵看着近在咫尺的恶魔，被他轻浮的举止震惊到说不出话。

脖颈间的危险触感让他瑟缩着推开了冒犯他的男人。伯爵喘息着从饥饿的恶魔身边逃离了，他疾速奔跑着，即使他自己也不知道要奔向何方。

男孩重重推开了他，执事恋恋不舍地移走了刚触摸到颈间纤巧果核的手指。

“啊，逃走了呢。”

他眼含讥笑地看着因羞涩和慌乱落荒而逃的小主人的背影。

男人不疾不徐地在伯爵身后迈着步伐，那双劲长的双腿沿着潮湿的庭院小径前行。

这是雨后潮湿的八月，天气算不上凉爽。过量运动渗出的汗水很快打湿了伯爵的衬衫，他不得不停下来，双手扶住膝盖平稳呼吸。

一丝不苟的领结被歪歪扭扭地拧松，那朵男人为他别在领口的红蔷薇也被扔到潮湿的黑色土地上。

“真是可惜。”

身后传来男人魅惑的声音，伯爵慌忙中回身，左脚差点被右脚绊倒。

“唔——”他几乎一头撞进男人的怀里。

恶魔将莽撞地钻入捕笼的猎物牢牢揽紧了，他揉乛捏着伯爵纤细的颈项，拇指在精致的喉结上流连，挤压它紧连的气管，直到男孩喉间发出了细碎的声响。

伯爵开始呼吸不畅，试图掰开恶魔鹰爪一样的手指，但那只大手越勒越紧。

“你想杀了我吗？”

伯爵眼角涌出了生理性的泪水，他吃力地仰视着男人眼底茶汤般的暗红色泽，那里倒映着他小小的恐慌的影像。

“不，当然不。”男人摇了摇头，将拇指和其他四指勒得更紧。

“去享受生命耗尽的过程吧。”

伯爵惊恐地攥皱了男人的薄羊毛外套，男人那张寡情少欲的面孔在伯爵眼中放大，他颤抖着闭上眼帘，接受了男人带着凉意的吻。

当两瓣薄唇覆上他的两瓣的时候，男孩记起了不知在哪里看到的惊悚小说，英俊貌美的吸血鬼用过人的容貌欺骗人类，当人类被诱惑进死亡陷阱的时候，等待他们的将是致命的拥抱。

男人的吻想必也是致命的。

肺泡消耗掉残余的空气，内脏叫嚣着渴望呼吸，缺氧使他头昏目眩，伯爵凭仅存的一线意志拼尽全力挣扎起来。

男人猛地放开了他可怜的要断掉的脖子，粗暴地托起他的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

唇齿相撞的痛感让男孩惊叫出声，男人却包裹住了他的呻乛吟。

他们掠夺着对方的空气，挤压对方的鼻肉。

“嗯哈——”唇齿交接的间隙，伯爵急促地呼吸着新鲜空气，他不得不喘出声，藉此呼吸更多。

这个漫长的吻在此收尾，男人摘掉了手套，伸手扯下了男孩歪扭的领结，衬衫上方的纽扣也被解开。

“不行……”男孩瑟缩着肩膀回绝更进一步的侵鼊犯。

“唔！”

伯爵无力的脖颈又被扼住了，两侧已经泛出青紫的掐痕。

男人强迫他直视他。

领悟到恶魔接下来要对他做什么的伯爵战栗着等待情欲的吻。恶魔却无动于衷地看着他，直到他吩咐道——

“吻我。”

于是男孩捧住了恶魔的脸颊，小心翼翼地吮吸他的唇。恶魔掐拧着他的喉管回应男孩的吻，令他陷入窒息欲乛潮的泥潭，无法回头。

意乱情迷中，他们相拥滚倒在长有青苔的地面上。两人的脊背上沾上了泥土、草籽和蔷薇刺。不过谁都没有理睬无关紧要的事物。  
男孩细长的双臂紧紧拥抱着男人的肩膀，他被人压在身下不得动弹。

湿黏的黑色土壤亲吻男孩光裸的屁股，风在他半敞的衬衫前轻柔地低唱。

伯爵躺倒在松软的地面上，越过男人的肩膀看到遮蔽他们的繁茂花丛。他看不见天空，视野所见都是红色的蔷薇。

这潮湿的、甜蜜的、馥郁的蔷薇香气，混合着青苔和泥土的浑浊腥味。伯爵的鼻腔被这些稠腻到不透风的气息填满了。填满他另一部分的是他身上的魔鬼。

他被一次次填满，早已忘却了呼吸，又不得不在男人的一次次鞭笞下哼吟出声。

最后，恶魔从瘫软的男孩身上站起身。他还是那名穿戴整齐、举止规矩的执事。一身污泥的男孩喘息着躺在庭院里，领口大敞，外套和短裤狼藉不堪。

“你会是什么颜色的呢？”

他拨开汗湿的碎发，吻了吻男孩光洁的额头。

他看着男孩消失在黑色的土壤里，在他心脏的位置生长出了一朵矮小的白蔷薇。


	2. Piano

八月的日出来得很早，男孩从梦中惊醒的时候，天空还蒙蒙亮。  
他重重地吸入卧室内的空气，复又长长地吁出。  
不过是再平常不过的噩梦罢了，他安慰着自己。男孩薄软的鼻翼随着深呼吸翕动着，也许是梦境中的庭院景色过于真实，他总感觉身上有着若有若无的蔷薇味道，香甜腻人，又有点像厨房的熟苹果派散发的气味。  
他忍不住伸手撩开睡衣抚慰自己。大约从一年前开始，他逐渐养成了这不为人道的习惯。他自认为尝试得不很频繁，一个月也就来上那么一两次，因此算不上恶习。很快他就无师自通地熟悉了这项卧榻上自娱自乐的游戏，就连下意识地伸出手触摸私处也变得顺理成章。  
他的两腿摩蹭着床单夹紧又放松，踢乱了驼绒薄毯。  
手指摸到顶端已经变得濡湿，伯爵叹息一声下床翻找到一张干净的手帕。  
最初他做这件事的时候，私处还是始终干燥的。随着逐渐适应了男人带来的另一种途径的侵犯，这里也开始索取更多。只是手指轻浅的揉捏，铃口就泌出透明露珠，渴望他人给予更强烈的刺激。  
很快他翻身夹紧了毯子，松软的织物紧拥着带来安心感。  
还想要……更多……  
伯爵几乎呻吟出来，他屏住呼吸，近乎粗暴地抚慰那处细幼热涨的嫩茎。  
Seba……s……sitian……Sebastian……  
他浑身湿透了，却始终达不到情欲的巅峰。他无意识地嗫嚅着呼唤恶魔的名字，企图缓解难耐的热潮。

 

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“啪！”  
教鞭落在了琴凳上。出神的小伯爵一个激灵，挺直了腰背。  
“又弹错了。”执事Sebastian——不，现在是家庭教师Mr Michaelis，挥着他那根黑色的细长教棒，指着乐谱的一行对伯爵说。  
“请从这里重新弹。”  
伯爵黑着脸照着曲谱开始弹奏，他默数着节拍，按照乐谱机械地活动着十根手指。  
“停一下，”  
“这里重复的旋律依然错了，就这样您还想和伊丽莎白小姐在家庭聚会上合奏这首曲子吗？”  
男孩今天第三次在这里弹错了，男人眉头紧缩。  
也许是昨天的酒水遗留下的后遗症？他不确定对一个孩子来说，两份药剂是否过量。  
“我……从头再来一次好了。”伯爵盯着乐谱，像是要把在他眼前肆意跃动的讨厌音符盯出个洞。这是费利克斯·门德尔松的《仲夏夜之梦》序章，繁杂的曲调枯燥又乏味。  
“不，你先停下。”严苛的家庭教师拒绝了学生的要求，他放下了那根让伯爵发憷的教鞭，转身坐在他旁边。  
“喂！”这个臭男人要做什么？  
腿长手长的男人把小个子的伯爵挤到琴凳右边，他翻到曲谱第一页，对伯爵说：  
“从这里是四手联弹的部分，你跟着我，从这一段进入。”  
不等伯爵回答他，Michaelis老师径自按下了第一个音。  
舒缓的引子在他细长的手指下轻缓地弹奏出来，紧接着是轻快迅疾的弹跳音符。他弹得既轻盈又灵巧，随着重音的落下，他用膝盖提醒伯爵开始进入合奏。  
伯爵紧张地跟随男人的节奏接入了和弦，乐曲很欢快，他没有任何犹豫的片刻时间去耽误。  
家庭教师随着旋律投入地摇晃着躯干，他完全投入在音乐的精妙艺术里，偶尔停下来翻动纸张。  
“你要去想象一群精灵在朦胧的月光下舞蹈，他们欢畅又优美，无忧无虑。精灵是半透明的，你手下要弹出灵巧的、透明的声音。”  
这是男人教这段曲子时对他说的话，伯爵的眼神跟随着一串又一串八分音符紧张地弹奏着。这个男人坐在他旁边，让他根本无暇关注到底弹没弹错音，完全凭借手感在继续着迅疾的演奏。

Sebastian……  
伯爵无声地呼唤着，他任然不满足于一遍遍夹紧毯子，于是他翻身骑在那团薄毯上，颤巍巍地伸出一根中指触摸半湿的后穴。  
这还是他第一次一个人触摸这里，男人喜欢看他自己用手指亵渎湿穴，那不过是为了迎接进犯而为它做开拓的准备，或是意识迷乱中淫靡的调情。但这次是他由衷的渴望，渴望一处地方被抵住，被灌满，被操弄，好送他抵达情热之巅，让他喷射出来。  
求你……求你进来这里……  
迷乱的意识几乎冲破脑海化为不成声的语句，伯爵增加了一根食指。穴口润滑不足，有些疼痛和难捱。  
这感觉真奇妙，他灵敏的指腹神经告诉他这里是多么绵软高热，像一个小口在吸附着侵入它的一切。  
伯爵努力摸索着肠道深处的敏感点，这个尝试十分吃力。最终他拿出了手指，懊恼地瘫软在床单上。  
有什么硬物硌到了他，男孩掀开枕头，是他卸掉弹匣的雷明顿便携手枪。  
他拿起了手枪，枪膛的粗细看起来恰到好处，和两根手指差不多宽。被饥渴冲昏头脑的伯爵做出了自己都难以置信的举动。金属带着冰块般的凉意抵住了瑟缩的软穴，他一点点尝试坐了下去，膛线顶端凸起的准星几乎划伤了脆弱的皮肤。紧咬牙关忍住疼痛的伯爵耐着性子把它送进体内。堪堪进了一小截，钢铁撑开内壁的涨疼感就让他呻吟着泄出来。  
几滴稀薄的液体滴溅到大腿内侧，伯爵用手帕抚拭掉罪恶的证据，然后他忍住疼痛 拿出了枪支，他嫌弃地擦干净枪管上残余的体液，随即把脏污的丝帕揉成一团。  
当小伯爵翻身下床走到烛台前，决定把丝帕销毁时，在布料的一角看到了一缕黑色的粘稠物。  
是血迹吗？  
他恐慌地翻开了手帕，上面沾上了一点鲜红的血丝，枪膛还是划破了内壁。但那黑色的湿黏液体和其他污迹都不一样，在洁白的布料上像墨汁一般刺眼。  
男孩挺翘的小鼻子凑上去嗅了嗅，是蔷薇混合苹果的香气。当他点燃手帕的时候，那处墨迹燃烧着发出尖锐的爆裂音，似乎是在不满他销赃的举动。  
这一发现让伯爵再也没能进入深睡眠。  
留在他体内的是来自地狱的罪孽种子。

 

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“不要分心！”  
男人在他耳边责备着他，他快弹到后半段了，伯爵却呆坐在那里，忘记为他翻谱子。  
“抱歉。”  
伯爵为他翻到下一张，随即再次加入了合奏。  
男人结实的右腿紧贴着他的左腿，他们的双手有时在弹奏时触碰到一起。毫无疑问，这个恶魔在音乐上是个天才，也是名卓越的引领者。有他在一旁带领，他们的合奏几乎天衣无缝。  
他脑海中一片空白，几乎什么都没做，只是跟随恶魔的节奏走下去，他的双手就如同被灌注了魔法一样灵巧。  
昨晚他到底对我做了什么？  
他的脸蛋倏地红了，他闭上眼投入合奏， 男人的气息包裹着他，让他再次战栗着浮想联翩。  
漫长的音乐结束了，教师不知在何时已经离开。  
伯爵浑身酥软地趴在琴键上，他幻想着那个男人，在与恶魔的四手联弹中濡湿了裤子。


	3. Chapter 3

Diederich从皮匣里掏出了一根雪茄，身后的Heinrich拿着剪刀切掉了茄帽，替老爷点燃了雪茄烟。

“胖叔叔，这次德国之行多亏了你。”用完晚餐的凡多姆海威伯爵坐在沙发上，面前开了两瓶酒。

“哼，火车票已经买好了，明天你们就给我回英国。” Diederich发福的身体向后靠在沙发靠垫上。灰白的一圈烟叶簇拥着中心或明或灭的火苗，他嘬了一口雪茄，随后用力吐掉了口腔中苦涩的烟气。

他们在客房的起居室里有一搭没一搭地聊天，小伯爵还没到摄入尼古丁的年纪，但不妨碍他和这个德国佬喝杯啤酒。

“好苦……”伯爵皱着眉头咽下了酒汁，德国人口味都是这么重的吗？

“哎呀，你一个小孩子逞什么能。”

Diederich招了招手，管家给小伯爵换上了清淡的白啤酒，甚至贴心地为他添了一勺覆盆子糖浆。

伯爵抿了一口，为自己嗜甜的口味报以羞赧。

“等到你们回去后，他一有什么动作，我会即刻派人联系你的。”

伯爵告诉了他葬仪屋的真实身份。出乎男孩意料的是，Diederich根本不以为然，他早就知道葬仪屋并非寻常人类，并且提醒他葬仪屋和前代们的关系非比寻常。

“嗯。”

事态越来越复杂了，伯爵低着头一言不发，他盯着酒杯里啤酒的绵密泡沫，直到它们坍陷下去。

“今天我叫你来，是想给你展示一个稀奇玩意。英国佬，你们国家有这东西吗？”

在他暂居的两周里，这个德国阔少爷的城堡里运来了两架雕花钢琴。现在就有一台在他的起居室里。

“这是什么？”伯爵已经发现了，他一直感到很好奇，不过怎么看都只是架钢琴而已。

“这是我在柏林定制的自鸣钢琴。”

“自鸣钢琴？”

“没错，只要放进这些打孔纸带，就能自动演奏出音乐。”

“我听说过，有发明家在琴键上装了木手指代替人手来弹琴。”他托着下巴打量着这架钢琴，这架钢琴上却没有外置的触发机械。

“这是最新式的。孩子，你想听些什么？” Diederich问道。

“肖邦。”小伯爵回答道。

Diederich重重地哼了一声，来德国怎么能不听瓦格纳呢。儿子和老子连音乐的品味都一样。

老管家Heinrich装上纸带卷轴，钢琴上方有一个半封闭的风箱，踩动踏板风箱就开始运转，琴键叮叮咚咚地无人弹奏起来。伯爵新奇地研究着这一用于娱乐的庞大乐器，如果聚会上有这样一架自动演奏的钢琴，毫无疑问会省力许多，他也不必耐着性子去听一些贵族太太乏善可陈的演奏，末了还要附上感情洋溢的恭维话。

 

 

 

“需要我为您换上新的纸卷吗？”

一身黑的男人举着烛台推开了起居室的房门，Diederich和管家早已离开。肖邦的四首叙事曲已经循环演奏到第三遍，他的主人应该休息了。

“嗯——”回应他的是一声绵长的鼻音。

琴槌规律地在纸带和风箱的牵引下击打绷紧的弦，自动钢琴的音质有些逊色，但从琴槌下流淌出的精湛技艺是人为的十指演奏所不能比拟的。

这是第一叙事曲的后半段，饱溢的悲情如同怒涛一般砸在琴键上，不和谐的和声裹挟着倾泻出来。由高到低的琶音冲撞着起居室中央的小小听众，狂风暴雨般的低音让他脚下的地板都为之震鸣。

伯爵在铿锵有力的洪流中沉默地倚在靠椅上，他面前的酒瓶已经空了，桌上有一支燃到一半的帕特加斯雪茄。

男人踩下了机械踏板，辉煌而饱满的和弦在他脚下戛然而止，英雄的胜利凯歌在死寂的夜晚中坍塌为一片虚无。

执事换上了一卷新的纸带，他重新鼓动起风箱。很快，黑白琴键在无人弹奏时上下跳跃起来，陌生的曲调充溢着整个房间。

“你换了什么？”

“是瓦格纳的歌剧音乐——《诸神的黄昏》”

“过来，狗。”

微醺的伯爵傲慢地使唤着他的佣人。

“您喝醉了。”执事走到沙发前，沙发里的小主人用几乎靠枕把自己埋了起来。

“走开！我没醉。”伯爵冲讨人嫌的男人扔出了手边的枕头。

“明明是您让我过来的。”

他那钢琴家般的双手接住了小主人扔过来的靠枕。少年脸色醺红，陷在靠垫里如同一只慵懒的小兽——这个小兽可没有收起爪子。

他把靠枕放在一边，替他收拾好那半根熄灭的雪茄和桌子上散落的烟灰丝，随即伸手抱起了因为饮酒而双颊烧红的伯爵。

伯爵揉乱了执事的黑发。这个恶魔，趁他陷入睡眠而逾矩的恶魔，带领他陷入妄念深海的恶魔，十多天来都装作什么都没发生。

他扯着领带将男人拽向自己——

“你......”

“什么？”男人看着怀里的主人不解地询问。来到diederich家的十几天，他的主人一直说话吞吞吐吐，让他都不得不怀疑是遗忘药剂的后遗症。

“你是不是......”他难堪地别过脸，咬了一口男人的苍白脖颈，依旧没能把想问的羞耻话语说出口。

“少爷啊，想做的话，命令我不就行了吗？”

执事轻笑着在他耳廓边呵出热气。

琴盖啪地一声落下，瘦而轻的少年被他放在上面安置好，男人倾覆下身子，俯身吻住了被轻佻话语惊楞在当场的伯爵。

“唔——”恶魔不容拒绝的拥吻让伯爵心脏战栗着攀上了他厚实的肩膀。

究竟是什么时候开始，他们两个人也能像情人一样甜蜜的拥吻？这悖德的情欲源头，只不过是他藉此平息深夜中萦绕在脑海的惨叫，用这个完全在他掌控下的男人去压制住不堪过往的隐隐作痛。自他第一次和男人尝试禁果的那晚之后，他就很少再梦见那些龌龊贵族一次次留下灼烧伤口。

如果说擅长挑逗的恶魔只不过是逢场作戏，那他呢？他也会为虚伪的安宁感心软至此吗？

纠缠的双唇沾着酒精和雪茄辛辣味道的黏液分开，男人咬住少年丰润的下唇不耐烦地咬吸，他在分心。

伯爵被喉头挠心的刺痒感逼到咳嗽起来，他作为新手，今天吸第一口雪茄的时候就不小心把烟气吸进了肺里。

“少爷，您不该偷试雪茄的。”

执事轻拍着伯爵的窄背，为他顺气。自鸣钢琴在男孩的大腿下震颤，咳嗽的伯爵双手向后支撑在琴板上，一张小脸涨得发紫。

他为他扯开了繁复的领饰和浆洗过的硬领，雪白的胸脯起伏着呼吸大量空气，一连串轻柔的吻落在他暴露的稚嫩肌肤上，亲吻他凸起的锁骨和胸部纤薄肌肉间的凹陷。

衬衫扣子松开到腹部，男孩很瘦，腹部柔软的皮肤下几乎没有多余的脂肪储存，他能透过皮肤看到泛青的血管。人类真是太脆弱了，尤其他怀里还是一位刚远离儿童时期不久的少年。

“你还好吗？我们可以在这里停下。”今天的亲吻是他主动挑起的，某种意义上违背了作为执事的美学。如果男孩不愿意，那么他应当尊重主人的选择。

“我没事。”伯爵摇了摇头，又不是和他第一次做了。他拧开了皮带扣，把薄呢短裤褪到膝盖弯。他抬起了大腿，两只胳膊抱住了腿窝，顺便用叠起的双腿藏住烧红的脸颊。

他唿哨一声，真是稀罕。

针织短袜还吊在小腿上，小屁股却已经一览无余。男人的掌心揉捏着伯爵紧实的小腿肚，酥麻的痒意让敏感的男孩蜷缩着躲避他的玩弄。

“您终于舍得给您的狗一点赏赐了吗？”

“说什么呢，”

琴盖面积很小，男孩几乎被对半折叠在男人和钢琴间狭窄的空间里。

他用力掰开了那双紧闭的细腿，从善如流地埋下了头，轻舔敏感的大腿内侧。男孩半褪的短裤颤抖着蹭乱了他脖颈后的碎发。

“你不是......未经我允许就擅自吃饱了吗？”钢琴声几乎淹没了男孩细微的声音，但伯爵紧咬着手指说出的话还是让听觉敏锐的恶魔从舔食中抬起了头。

这不可能，区区一个人类，怎么可能摆脱他药剂的影响呢？但他一定是知道了什么，这些天来的支支吾吾想必也是源自于他知晓了那晚荒诞的尝试。他是怎么记来起的？

男人捏着他的下巴扳正了伯爵的脑袋——他总是偏着头，在一边躲避着他的眼神。

“看着我，”他低沉地说。

面色镇定的伯爵对上了男人猩红的竖眸，男人盯着这个不怕死的人类看了一会儿，笑着松开手臂，放下了他的双腿。

松垮的短裤无声滑落到脚踝，坐在琴盖上悬空的嫩白脚丫搓动着踢掉了它。

“既然试过了，想必您也不会拒绝这一次吧。”

 

 

男人的手臂支撑在伯爵上方的狭小空间，不容置疑地向人类提出了床上的邀请。

“……你要做什么？”

伯爵犹疑着，他完全不知道这个男人接下来会对他做什么，人类面对恶魔的恐惧直觉让他隐约觉得不太妙。只是凭滞留在他体内的黑色不明液体做出了猜测，没想到男人就这样厚颜无耻地承认了。

“您是在明知故问吗？”

男人双臂背向身后，开始脱掉他的燕尾服袖管。若隐若现的结实肩廓在薄透的衬衫下饱满地起伏，落下的薄呢外套和绸缎背心同男孩的短裤一起随意堆在地板上。执事几乎一年四季都穿着齐整的三件套礼服，谁能想象沉闷的黑色包裹下是这样一副年轻蓬勃的肌体呢？

尖利的犬齿咬掉了羊皮手套，双手抵达了腰间的皮带扣眼——

“等等——”伯爵磕磕巴巴地打断了在他眼前男人，

“怎么了？”

“我想说、我们应该去卧室，这里——不太合适。”男孩偏开了脑袋，执事的躯体实在称得上完美，无论是胸腹筋肉的起伏线条，还是长裤包裹下修长的结实双腿，每一处尺寸都像丈量过般恰到好处。

“遵命。”

光着屁股的伯爵在钢琴上伸出手，却在天旋地转中被男人扛上肩头。

“喂！塞巴斯蒂安！放我下来！”

粉拳不痛不痒地敲击着男人的背，脑袋冲下的伯爵因血液逆涌而小脸通红。

“啪！”

恶魔给了肩膀上不安分的小屁股一巴掌，末了手掌还在臀肉上揉捏一番，像揉一团发酵后的熟面团。


	4. Chapter 4

“好了。”

他把小主人安置在卧室床铺上，他们亲吻了一会儿，空气逐渐粘稠暧昧起来。

在小主人不解的怔忪眼神里，管家下床拧暗了灯芯，依次解开了系在四根床柱上的幔帐。

壁灯的烛光透过微微飘荡的金色蕾丝，投下了星星点点的柔和光晕。床单和被子是香槟色的丝绸，房间的一切陈设都显得温柔雅致。

他们半裸地蜷坐在床上，在这一片昏黄的烛影里，男人拧松了领带结，纤长的手指松开了袖口，继而从上到下解开了衬衫纽扣。恶魔光裸着肌肉匀称的蜜色上身，轻柔地拨开了伯爵的眼罩，钢琴家般的手指向下触碰到他的衣领。

“我自己来。”

伯爵迅速脱掉了外衣和马甲，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他身上。

男人像是想起了什么，他从衣堆里翻找出领带，对小主人说：

“转过去。”

伯爵咽了一口唾沫，慢吞吞地背过身。丝绸领带轻覆上他的眼睛，在他脑后绕了一圈系紧。男人向后拉起他的手肘，剥掉了男孩仅存的衣衫。

夏夜的空气带着湿凉，伯爵抱着胳膊，暴露的光洁脊背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

身后传来男人抽皮带的声音，伯爵咬了咬牙，双腿打颤，努力在松软的床榻上摆出了小狗一样的跪爬姿态。这姿态实在有些滑稽，他羞恼地听见了身后不怀好意的笑，随后是物体划过空气的啸声。

“啪！”

“你干什么！”

男孩惊恼地叫出声，微凉的皮带在男人手中对半相折，重重抽打朝他撅起的屁股。

“少爷，我有教过您挨打的时候该怎么喊吧？”

硬皮革挤压着臀尖弹嫩的肌肤，像是在检验它紧实与否。

“一、一下。”

男孩抱着头，瓮声瓮气地念出了数字。

“继续。”

第二下抽打落了下来，皮带落下的力道很大，但男人总是抽离得缓慢，使得皮肉拍打的声响更清晰，却不会抽破皮肉。

“……两下。”

伯爵硬生生憋住了喉间的痛呼。两次鞭打的同一处皮肤肉眼可见地高肿起来。

“啊！！”这次皮带换了另一边抽打。

“三、三下。”

管家一共抽了十下，腰带被扔出床帘外，黑色的手掌握住了男孩耸起的肩胛。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”

这个臭男人到底要对他做什么！

男孩拍打着冰冷的铁钳，有潮湿冰冷的触须纷纷攀附上他的赤裸小腿。骇人的触感和低温仿佛似曾相识，这更令男孩慌乱起来。

领带蒙住了他的双眼，房内的温度之前就变得阴冷，他却看不见恶魔身下燃起的地狱火苗。

卷须迅速蔓延到整个床单，攀附上床柱，像纠缠的黑色海藻一样织成了一张细密的网，更多的海藻则熙熙攘攘地围绕他，牢牢缠住他的手脚。它们似乎有自主意识，无孔不入地钻进了他微张的唇齿。

“呜呜呜——”

床帐中哪里还有俊美的赫利俄斯，只有一只丑陋的黑色蠕虫，趴在伯爵白皙的裸背上。

这只蠕虫贪婪地嗅闻人类汗湿的味道，他追随着脊柱沟壑间的气味，一路逡巡到那处粉色的蜜穴，它是湿的、暖的，几乎没有什么异味。于是那双爪子捏开了紧实的两瓣肉，露出了肉瓣间的褶皱小孔。

没有辛勤的蜜蜂采集不到的花蜜，只要他耕耘，这一处小孔就能为他绽露更深的秘处。

因此他尽情地舔舐，引来了伯爵的阵阵娇喘。

他的下身在爱抚下抖擞精神，可耻地泌出露珠。人类下半身的热源散发的气味很快吸引了周围的触须，它们纠缠着轮番包裹住那根花茎，榨取着每一滴液体。

 

 

 

就连伯爵自己都不知道，他的身上有股淡淡的体味，不是青壮年男性的汗味，也不像少妇喷多了香水腻人的工业香气。他闻起来就是未熟的蜜桃，有着甜点细筛面粉的质感。他的腿上有稀疏的浅淡绒毛，还有一两颗小痣，大腿内侧却光滑得像瓷器，又柔软得像丝绸。

男孩还没有放松，恶魔却已经按捺不住心头焚烧的欲火。倘若伯爵没有被他蒙上双眼，也许就能注意到此刻恶魔下身翻出的阴茎。

沾满粘液的炽热肉棍抵住了臀缝，他摩擦着，将粘液涂满缝隙。然后沉下腰身，对准了瑟缩的花穴。

或许是润滑过多使得恶魔偏移了位置，他的棍子滑走了。塞巴斯蒂安再次尝试挤进一点头部，男孩紧缩着抗拒他，让他的棍子再一次溜走。

“放松！”

他不耐烦地拍打着男孩的屁股，男孩闷哼着翻滚起来，他固定住他乱扭的腰，在穴口附近戳刺。

紧闭的褶皱就在眼前，恶魔再次失败了。三番两次的摩擦让他完全勃起，膨胀的顶端使得这项尝试更加困难。

漆黑的墨汁逃逸出男孩的口腔，一些不老实的触须开始钻进紧闭的后穴拉扯。

“放开我！”

海藻般坚韧的触肢放开了手脚的束缚，终于能动弹的伯爵翻了个身，他伸手摸到了塞巴斯蒂安，钢铁般的肩膀宽阔坚硬，腰腹被金属皮覆盖。

恶魔的指甲挑掉了他的眼罩。

“天呐……”他看清了恶魔的丑陋模样，磕磕巴巴地说不顺完整的句子。

他整个人都是黑色的，像一座黑塔一样坐在床上，只有淡紫契约印在手背上清晰可见。

“过来，”恶魔将他扯近，扳开了他的双腿。

“不——”伯爵盯着男人丑陋的阴茎，看起来像黑色的大象鼻子，皱巴巴的包皮上都是恶魔分泌的粘液。粘液散发的蔷薇香气让伯爵浑身不自在起来，他捂住额头，不禁设想之前那晚发生了什么。

“您不愿意吗？”

恶魔难得妥协起来，那堆触须也安分了不少。

“我们……可以先试点别的。”

伯爵忍住心头的不适，握住了塞巴斯蒂安黏糊糊的阴茎。他灵活的小手尝试上下撸动起来，源源不断的粘液溢出了他的指缝。

“这是什么？”他摸到根部虬结的凸起，那里膨大起来，和人类的阳物截然不同。他好奇地抚弄那里，引来恶魔胸腔的低声咆哮。

“结。”

恶魔不想过多解释，他只想快点扩张紧张的后庭，好进去干他。

“什么？”伯爵什么都不懂，他那只好奇的钴蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着恶魔狭长的眸子，另一只眼睛被亮紫色盖上了他的章。

“没什么。”恶魔盯了一会儿男孩的眼睛，抚摸他颈后柔软的短毛，他轻轻摁压着，鼓励男孩为他口交。

伯爵难堪地偏过脑袋，这件事令人作呕。

塞巴斯蒂安没再强迫他，“躺下。”他说。

男孩放开了手，顺从地躺在那摊湿冷的海藻垫子上，略微不适地调整了一下手臂的姿势，海藻依旧绑住了他的手腕。

恶魔抬起了他的两条腿，身下的海藻开始往里钻。伯爵忍住了黏滑触肢带来的诡异快感。男人盯着那堆触须汇聚成一根蠕动的肉茎，它吸附着男孩的肠壁，像生菜叶子上的蛞蝓一般开始往里钻。

“嗯——”伯爵勾着脖子想去看清那是什么，但男人掀起了他的大腿，他只看见丝线般的须状物攀过他的会阴和睾丸，爬上了前面的小棒。

一根触须试探性地钻进了他的铃口。很快它成功地钻了进去，呼朋引伴地带领更多同伴侵入这里。

“啊！！！”他尖叫着乱扭起来。

“滚！”他大嚷着，恶魔像座死寂的黑塔一样跪坐在那里，钳住他乱踢的腿，面无表情地看着因疼痒而扭作一团的伯爵。

那些触须不知道钻进了多深的地方，它们试探地摩擦着滑溜的孔道，很顺利地钻进了尽头，腥苦的前液被刺激着涌出小孔，这让男孩尖叫着从床单上弹起来，复又瘫软如烂泥。

“混蛋，放开我！你这个恶魔！”

很快他张大嘴喘息着发不出声音，黑色蛞蝓匍匐着挤进了肠壁温暖的拐角，如同蚌肉般从顶端挤出了一粒浑圆的珍珠。当然男孩是看不见这一切的，但他敏锐地捕捉到一丝异样。触肢规律地蠕动着，另一头包裹着恶魔的下身吸吮。肉节每蠕动一次，肠壁的角落就多出一枚小小的珠子。

男孩喘息着瘫软不动，不安分的触须又躁动起来，它们在狭窄的小道里钻弄，疲软的花茎又一次吐出腥苦的热液，这些不依不饶的触须比后庭诡异的软茎还要烦人，几乎让伯爵筋疲力尽。腹内也并不好过多少，他能感觉到肠子里被不断塞了些什么，没什么脂肪的小肚子似乎也隆起了。

“塞巴斯酱！”

“请再忍耐一会儿。”

大概会有百余枚卵，不会给男孩的身体带来额外的负担。触须在腺体入口试探了两次，它们开始后退寻找其他地方。很快它们钻进了更细长的管道，男孩尖叫着，透明的水滴划出了一道晶晶亮亮的弧线，滴洒在身下的床单上——他竟然在男人面前失禁了。

绷紧的神经濒临崩溃，伯爵大声抽泣起来。

在他哭出声的那个瞬间，所有捆束的荆条都放开了他。

小腹传来一阵阵挛缩的坠痛，男孩用力拉扯着钻入后穴的软茎，像拽着一条吸血的蚂蟥。那根黑色的生殖肢滑溜溜地变细，事与愿违地往里拱。

伯爵抱着小腹蜷跪在床上，恶魔伸手扯断了不听话的生殖肢，他搂住小主人颤抖的肩膀——

“还好吗？”

怎么可能会好啊。

塞巴斯蒂安揉搓着他的小腹，他能感受到掌下咕噜噜的细碎轻响，男孩抱着膝盖蹲在那里，什么都排不出来。

“你究竟塞了些什么？”

海藻又把他捆绑在原来的位置，这次他的脚踝也被捆起来，海藻的另一头缠在床柱上。他的两条腿被打开成M型，男人的右手变回了人类的模样，伸进一根食指轻轻掏挖。

“Eggs.”

他回答道，一枚卵滑落出来，他捏着它送到男孩面前。

粘液被抹干净了，它闪烁着贝母的绚丽色泽，男孩把它放在手里，却看到它立刻裂开了，只留下一堆浑浊的絮状物。

“这是你的蛋？它怎么碎了？”伯爵发誓他不是故意捏碎他的蛋的。

“它们都会碎。”男人继续掏挖着，他曲着手指摸到了更深的地方，伯爵呻吟着躲避他的触摸。这次许多的珠子都随着肠道的蠕动排了出来，在床单上堆成炫目的一堆。

伯爵忍住恶心摸到了珍珠。它们其实很漂亮，颜色略有不同，像他手里这枚就有着粉白的明亮色泽，光圆度就像稀有的海水珍珠。一想到它马上就要破裂，他就觉得有些可惜。

“为什么？”

“因为它们没有受精。”

男人轻轻打着圈揉按他的肚子，更早的那些卵已经破裂了，很可能排不出来。

伯爵蹙着眉头，他搞不明白恶魔是怎样的生物了，繁殖时既像条雌性的虫子，又只拥有雄性人类的形态。

“为什么没有受精就会破？”

“怎么这么多问题。”

男孩怏怏地闭上嘴。恶魔不知道从哪里拿来了热毛巾，将他身上身下都清理干净。

“我知道了，医院的安姨妈曾经告诉我，只要没怀孕，女人每个月都会流血。”

“…………”恶魔坐在床上，黑着脸分开了他的腿，扶着涨热的前端挤了进去。仍有没清理干净的卵留在内部，但他懒得寻觅，反正最后都会破掉。

湿热的甬道几乎让男人哼出声，他的胸腔低颤着，一分分没入了紧窒的肉穴。烦人的触须也不敢来打扰主人的好事，他等了一会儿，确保没有造成难忍的疼痛，随后开始轻轻浅浅的抽动，男孩随着颠簸的节奏哼喘起来，细白的小臂遮住了作烧的脸。

“臭小鬼。”他拨下了碍事的胳膊，他还没和这个人类算账。

“死魔头。”他的主人不甘示弱地瞪视他。

“你记起什么了？小骗子？”

“你做的什么好事？蠢狗。”男孩气喘吁吁地怼回去。

男人沉腰进得更深了，末端的结还露在外面，要把它挤进去还要花上一番功夫。没了助兴的手段，男孩的私处到底只是个脆弱小洞，他会疼痛，会痉挛，搞不好会死。

利爪凭空一捏，散发着浓烈茴芹香气的酒汁由澄澈的绿在他手中变成牛乳状的悬浊汁液。

你要问恶魔这杯酒来自何处？他会回答你，这掌管情欲的精灵来自红磨坊的波西米亚狂欢宴。蟒蛇缠绕裸女，吐闪着采集费洛蒙的信子，他穿梭在康康舞女郎们撕破的内裤下，与笙歌达旦的宾客们为伍。他就是栖居于蒙马特的绿仙子，王尔德们趋之若鹜的绿色缪斯，让舔着金币的妓女都为之多情的苦艾酒。

“张嘴。”他把粘着盐粒的杯口放到他浅粉的唇边。

男孩抿了一口就放弃了，高浓度的酒精呛人又辣喉。

塞巴斯蒂安啜饮了一口，附身吻住了主人，汁液在拥吻中灌注到身下人的口腔，他们分享着唇齿间肉桂和丁香的辛辣香气，尽情吮吸着对方的滋味。水晶酒杯很快见了底，绿精灵挥舞着魔法棒，不知道谁又是落入情网的下一个猎物。

“疼——你咬到我了。”

被恶魔的利齿刺破了嘴唇，伯爵捂着嘴推开了他。男人把他翻了个身，摆弄着他柔弱无骨的两条腿，让翕动的湿洞暴露在眼前。他几乎垂直地向下插进去，软穴内的空气噗卜地被挤出，这不合时宜的尴尬声响让伯爵像鸵鸟一样埋头在被子里。

男人恶意地整根退出来再挤进去，制造出更多空气压缩的噗响。

“你……混蛋！”

五次三番的捉弄让伯爵羞愤欲死，男人再次闯进来，穴口已经完全酥软了。他钳子般的手撑在伯爵上方，开始肆意地撞击。伯爵尖叫起来，金属质感的大腿很快将他的屁股拍红了。

恶魔完全没有吝惜非人的力量，男孩几乎被他顶得背过气。

“轻点，求你了。”

“很痛吗？”

“嗯——”怎么可能不疼，去掉底部虬结的结，恶魔的那玩意和人类时差不多尺寸，却没有人类天鹅绒般柔软的皮肤。它是粗糙的，即使有粘液也摩擦得疼痒。

男人慢了下来，恢复了轻浅的动作。他摸了摸男孩的乳头，由于快感这里已经充血挺立得像石子。指腹在乳晕上画着圈，间或左右拨弄，男孩在他掌心里哼哼着扭动起来，跪趴的小腿像筛面粉一样战栗。有什么温暖美好的事物如湍流般滑过他的小小身体，浸泡着他，让他在眩惑中乐不思蜀。

当管家浅浅撞上敏感的腺体时，男孩呻吟着摇摆腰肢迎合他，他被插硬了。

“舒服吗？”

该死的，这个男人今天在床上怎么这么多话。

伯爵晕陶陶地跪在床垫上摇晃，没有应声。男人就这样保持着隔靴搔痒的节奏，既不给他撞击的痛快，也不抚慰他热硬的嫩茎。

他的手伸向背后，握紧了凸起的结。每次他在床上想索取更多的时候，握住这里就是传递给男人的信号。

沉默仿佛是两人间的拉锯战，最终男人屈服了，他覆上了主人窈窕的身体，将他抱坐在黑色的怀里。

他吻着男孩的的眼角眉梢，男孩半阖上眼睛，陶醉的呻吟从他唇瓣中流淌出来。谁知道一脸阴沉、整天正襟危坐的伯爵此刻会在床上这般放浪呢？

恶魔从他的粉白的耳廓吻到脖颈，他的耳尖肉眼可见地变红。颈动脉流淌着炽热的鲜血，清晰有力的鼓动的传到他的鼓膜。在恶魔的尖鼻子里，鲜血带着酒精和薄荷的芬芳。他锋利的犬齿搁在脖颈上，撕扯着柔软的皮肤，在上面刺下卡蜜拉的齿痕。

伯爵痛叫起来，这个恶魔像蚊子一样在吸他的血。地狱的火苗如同黑色的水潭，他们两个人就这样赤裸地抱在一起，陷进长满水藻和贝壳的腥臭潭水。

恶魔吞咽着、贪婪地饱饮。二人的心脏搏动着共鸣起来。血液不是必要的食物，但一顿上等的晚餐不能没有美酒作伴。今夜他开启了这瓶香气逼人的餐前酒。

他的头发和肌肤是多么柔软，骨骼是如此脆弱而轻盈，恶魔温柔地挤压血管，进食让他的心脏膨胀起来，他多么想咽下死亡，混合着口中甘美的血液？

但他不能，这份煽动的饿欲将被他留到最后的飨宴，不仅是契约的束缚，还是他对鲜活主人的敬爱。倘若他现在就带走生命，不可原谅的将是他。

越饥饿，晚餐就越美味，男人对此深信不疑。

他警觉地停止了吸食，长舌安抚地舔了舔战栗的人儿。顺着男孩体重的压力，虬结的结被男人摁压着挤进扼人的襞褶。伯爵哀哭起来，这太疼了，男人仿佛要戳破他的肚肠。死亡的揪心恐惧攫住了他，让他像陷阱里筋疲力尽的猎物一样瘫在身后坚冰般的怀抱里。

他弥合了脖子上被啃噬的伤口，那几个圆圆的小洞被迅速填补起来。男人并起了他的腿，猿臂揽住他开始上下操弄。

伯爵很快在这浮浮沉沉中颤抖起来，他快不行了。男人花样百出地亵玩他，撞击就像鼓点一样持续不断地敲击着他的尾椎骨，让他的核心开始酸软发颤。

精液被抖落在床单上，他咬紧嘴唇射了出来。恶魔牙齿间发出了嘶嘶的声音，他埋在持续痉挛的肠道里，开始漫长的成结过程。这个过程并不比之前轻松，男孩从他身上几乎跳了起来，又被拉扯的锐痛逼着坐回原位。

“你搞什么？！”他捶着这个狂徒的鼻梁。

“别乱动。”

男人轻轻摁压着肛口周围，他的七点钟方向已经因他硬要挣脱而裂出了一点点伤口。

“出去！”结已经充血卡住了一段直肠，伯爵一动就酸痛难忍，这恐惧的感觉让他窒息。他只能坐在他身上，连转个角度都不行。

“等一刻钟就行了。”

“你怎么和狗一样？!”

恶毒犀利的伯爵让两人之间的气氛变得微妙。他们相拥着保持缄默，地狱的种子灌满他。

 

 

良久，黑暗终于如同晕染的墨汁一样褪去，他的管家依然是管家。淫液把床上搞得一团糟，塞巴斯蒂安把双脚麻木的男孩放在铺平的大衣上。人类形态的漂亮阴茎缓缓地退出去，黑色的稠液立刻从来不及闭合的小穴中涌出来。

手脚僵硬的男孩已经筋疲力尽了，瘫在床上一声不吭。他的小腹鼓了起来，现在开始咕噜作响，他一点也不想弄脏床垫，但他完全被男人打开了，下身不受控制地渗出秽物。

男人拉开了帐子下了床，煤气灯明晃晃的灯焰照亮了一片狼藉的卧室。浴缸的热水开始哗啦啦地流淌。被弃在床上不理不睬的伯爵不满地一遍遍重复男人的名字。

穿戴整齐的执事连同弄脏的燕尾服一起把主人抱了起来。伯爵愕然地看着身下那摊黑水，他在那天早上在手帕上看到的就是这玩意儿。

他后知后觉地询问男人：

“那天晚上，我们——”

“做了哦。”男人嘴角勾起了玩味的微笑。

“可是我什么都不记得了。”他拉着执事的衣领。

“因为怕吓到您，所以擅自做了决定。还请原谅您执事的失礼。”

脏湿的外套被脱下， 伯爵放松手脚躺在热水里，男人为他清理后穴。

“嘶！”热水碰到了裂开的伤口，好痛！

“真是胡来，要是伤到您可怎么办呢？”

“因为是第一次，哪里知道你会像条狗一样。下次就……”

“没有下一次。”男人的食指落在了伯爵肿起的嘴唇上，那里也被他咬伤了。

“太危险了，对您正在成长期的身体百害而无一利。”

蒸汽凝结在深色的睫毛上，男孩的大眼睛里雾气氤氲。

“搞什么啊，我从来没想过会活到——”

长大的那一天。

后半句被恶魔堵在了湿黏的吻里，现在说什么都为时过早。

唇舌分开时，恶魔胸腔里冒出了一串短促的颤音，使它听起来像是一声呻吟。

“我爱您。”

这串古老的语言戛然而止，因为男孩再一次吻上了他。

请陪伴我，直到复仇完成的那一天降临。

伯爵在心底说。

 

 

卧室一切都没有变化，细软的香槟色丝绸又柔又轻。伯爵躺在干净的床铺上，满月透过玻璃笼罩着他们。

塞巴斯蒂安给小主人盖上薄被，主人需要睡眠，他也该离开了。

“别走，我还没睡着。”男孩从薄被里伸出手，拉住了男人的袖口。

“嗯。”

男人驯从地坐在床沿，把他的胳膊塞进被子，掖好两肩处的被角。

温暖的手套摩挲着伯爵的鬓发，

“请把一切当做一场梦吧。”

“在这八月的夜晚。”

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①赫利俄斯是古希腊神话中的太阳神，是位俊美无须的美男。
> 
>  
> 
> ②苦艾酒有无色、黄褐色和绿色等颜色，文里写的是绿色的苦艾酒。加入冰水后（一般是在漏勺上放一块方糖，然后慢慢滴融方糖）会出现乳化现象，绿色透明的酒会变成乳白色。


End file.
